The present invention relates to an improved idiophone and more particularly relates to improvement in the function of the handle for a idiophone; such as a clave, a handbell or a wood block.
The handle of a conventional idiophone is only used for holding the instrument and is directly fixed to the body of the musical instrument. Such handles have a length and a thickness suited for manual holding. In the case of an idiophone without such a handle, for example a clave, the main body of the instrument is directly held by the player's hand.
Generally, conventional idiophone handles do not play any role in enhancing the acoustic characteristics of the instrument. In the case of such a musical instrument without a handle, a high level of skill is required when holding the main body for the development of preferable acoustic characteristics.